You have to go through hell to get to heaven
by Scotts Gurl
Summary: An old friend of Derek pays him a visit but what Stiles seen wasnt what it was. Now Derek has to fight for whats his or is it to late? Stiles/Danny (temporary), Scisaac, Sterek. Rated M for language and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AU: I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN A WHILE. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND ILL TRY AND UPDATE MY OTHER ONE. ENJOY AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT.**

Stiles P.O.V

It's about noon Sunday and I have absolutely nothing to do, maybe I should go to Derek's. I don't know why he just won't admit that were dating, it's stupid in my eyes but maybe I can convince him of making it official with me. I run downstairs and leave my dad a note letting him know I was at Scotts, and then sent a text to Scott telling him I was going to Derek's and if my dad called to tell him I was with him. I swear if Scott doesn't tell him I will put wolfs bane in his boxers when were at lacrosse practice. I got to Derek's in about 10 minutes and no I wasn't speeding…. that much. I pull up to the dirt road and get out of my jeep, I leave a little bit behind, then I start walking towards Derek's house. When I get there I had to stop at what I am seeing. There was a pretty blond with her boobs pretty much hanging out of her shirt, and she was all over Derek, and to make It worse he had his hands around her then she leans up and kisses him, seeing that I let out a whimper and turn around and run to my jeep fighting the urge to cry. Fuck Derek Hale. He can fuck that little blond all he wants. I'm going to find someone who will love me for me. Someone who isn't Derek Hale.

I have no idea how I got in my jeep and got home, but all I knew was that everything hurt. How could he do that to me? How could he hurt me so badly after everything I've done for him? I saw that the note I left my dad was untouched so I grabbed it and I took it with me upstairs, I laid in bed and did the only I could do, I cried. I cried so hard, screamed his name and passed out after an hour.

When I woke up it was about 1am, great and I have to go to school. I quietly got up and tip toed into my dad's room and smiled softly when I seen him sleeping peacefully. I walked to my bathroom and when I looked in the mirror I wanted to cry all over again. I looked like hell, my eyes were still red and my face was puffy from all the crying. How the hell could I let someone do this to me? Shaking my head I turned on the hot water and stripped out of my clothes and slowly stepped into the shower and let the steam coat my body and mind.

When I got out of the shower I wiped off the mirror and looked at myself and I smile a bit, happy to see I didn't look as bad as I did before. I quickly and quietly walked into my room and stopped dead in my tracks when I seen none other than Derek Hale sitting on my bed. Fuck.

"I haven't seen you all day I was worried." He said softly. God I hate that sad look in his eyes he's giving me.

"I don't see why you care. I obviously mean nothing to you so…" I let my voice trail off a bit.

"Excuse me? I've been worried sick because I called you and you didn't answer, so I guessed you were with Scott and when I called him he told me you texted him that you were coming to my house, which you never did." He looked at me like he was….Mad? It's hard to tell sometimes considering his face is freaking stuck on 'I hate everyone and everything, I spit on puppies' mode.

"Oh I did come over, and do you know what I seen Derek? I seen you, and your little slut, and don't deny it Derek I seen it, I seen you kissing and holding each other, so you know what Derek, fuck you. Whatever thing we had going, it's over. You got your little blond tramp. You don't need me anymore. And I don't want you."My heart broke because I could see in his eyes that he knew I lied when I said I didn't want him.

"If that's what you want then fine." And with that he was jumping out of my window, and I was falling to the ground, crying all over again.

Derek's P.O.V

I hate Sundays. I never get to see Stiles that much. Yeah he nags me on how I won't admit were dating but he's 17, he's still a minor. If I could I would make him my boyfriend, take him to fancy restaurants and to see cheesy romantic movies because I'm falling for him. Shit. This isn't real good. My head snaps up when I hear a car coming down the road and it wasn't the packs cars. Fuck! I walk outside just in time to see a blonde pop out of the car, and from the looks she dressed worse than Erica.

"Derek! It's me! Kelly! Remember me?!" She smiles a bit too big for my liking but it was Kelly, my old friend.

"Oh my god I didn't even recognize you! Why are you dressed like that and also why am I not getting a hug?" I walked down the stairs just in time for her to practically jump in my arms. I hugged her back then when I let go she made hug her again.

"Oh I missed you so much Derek, remember that one time we kissed, and it was kind of like this…." Before I could even rap my mind around everything she was kissing me, I quickly pushed her away even though she put up a fight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! I'm kind of in a relationship." I couldn't really believe I said that out loud, but I liked it.

"Oh really? Who's the girl? I bet she's nothing compared to me." She snapped.

"HIS name is Stiles." The pure shock on her face made me want to laugh at her in a way.

"Well Derek I wasn't aware that you were gay. Well if you have a boy friend then where is he? I need to make sure he's worthy of you." As much as I love seeing an old friend the way she was smirking made me want to send her home.

"I'm not even sure he'll be over today and he's not really my boyfriend, yet. It's complicated."

"Oh my god Derek is he a fucking hunter!?" she shrieked.

"No he's not a hunter!" I couldn't help but yell, damn it that was a long time ago.

"What do you mean its complicated Derek?" She looked lost. Gah I hate women sometimes.

"He's only 17 so I can't really make him my boyfriend yet." I wanted to look down but I kept my head high.

"Wow. 17? Really? Has this kid even had sex yet?" What was her deal? I don't see why she can't be freaking happy for me.

"No he hasn't. I'm his first love and I like it. He makes me happy, that's all I want." I tried my best to keep the growl out of my voice but a little of it came out. Oh well.

"Well then, if you don't mind I'm going to go… freshen up." The smirk she gave me mad me want to roll my eyes. What part of 'I'm gay' doesn't she get? I watch her walk inside and decide to call Stiles. I need to hear his voice. Grabbing my phone I scroll through my contacts before seeing the name Stiles put in, 'Yo Boo;)',chuckling I hit call and wait, frowning when he doesn't answer. He always answers when I call. I quickly call Scott to see if he's with him.

"Derek? Why are you calling me?" Was the first thing I heard when Scott picked up.

"Yes it's me. Is Stiles with you by any chance?" I try and keep the worry from my voice, once again, it comes out.

"No… I'm with someone, Derek what the hell is going on? Stiles told me he was going to your house." He growled at me. This kid actually growled at me.

"Nothing Scott never mind." I quickly hang up and looked at the clock, what the hell happened to time. It's 5 o'clock already. I decide to just, go check on Stiles. I run to his house and quietly hop through his window and see him cuddled with his pillow, his breathing as if he had been crying. Oh god please let his dad be okay. I decide not to wake him up but I wasn't going to leave him. Sitting on his compute chair, I lean back and relax, letting my eyes close.

My eyes snap open when I hear movement around the room, when I look around I hear Stiles walk to his dads room, listing closer I hear the sheriff and sighs a breath of relief knowing he's okay. I look at the clock and see it was one in the morning. I move from the chair to his bed and wait. About 20-30 minutes later Stiles is walking into the room.

"I haven't seen you all day I was worried." I say softly. I really was worried about him all day.

"I don't see why you care. I obviously mean nothing to you so…" the way his voice trailed, it made my stomach drop.

"Excuse me? I've been worried sick because I called you and you didn't answer, so I guessed you were with Scott and when I called him he told me you texted him that you were coming to my house, which you never did." I'll admit that I was a little pissed off. How could he say something like that?

"Oh I did come over, and do you know what I seen Derek? I seen you, and your little slut, and don't deny it Derek I seen it, I seen you kissing and holding each other, so you know what Derek, fuck you. Whatever thing we had going, it's over. You got your little blond tramp. You don't need me anymore. And I don't want you."Shit. I knew he was talking about Kelly and it took all my strength not to call him out on that lie. He did want me. I know he knows we both want each other, but the fact that he even said it…. It killed me

"If that's what you want then fine." Without another word I got up and jumped out his window. I stood there listing to him cry, and I couldn't help the sob that passed my lip as I walked back to my house, letting the tear stream down my face. I just lost everything, my everything all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED SOON. IVE BEEN DOWN AND ALSO BUSY SO ILL TRY AND UPDATE THIS MORE. HOPE YOU ENJOY. REVIEW IF YOU WANT.**

**Stiles P.O.V**

I woke up to my dad shaking me telling me if I was sick, shaking my head I slowly got up and gave him a weak smile. I knew I looked like hell but I didn't care. He hugged me tightly and told me if I didn't want to go to school that that was fine. I stayed in his arms hugging him for a bit before he told me he was late, I kissed his cheek and told him I loved him and walked to the bathroom. I didn't even want to look at my face, I probably looked worse than I did before Derek showed up. Derek. I felt my eyes full with tears at the thought of him. I loved him. And he hurt me. I couldn't go back to him. He didn't even fight for me to stay. He knew I was lying when I said I didn't want him. I still do but he's with that... That bitch! I really hate referring to girls as bitches but she is. I hate her. I hopped in the shower and rinsed off, after I got out I got dressed in some pants. I was looking through my dresser when I seen it, his shirt. Slowly picking it up and held it close to my heart as I my eyes filled with tears.

"I miss you so much already... Why did you have to kiss her...? Why couldn't we just be happy?" I moved to sit on the bed as tears streamed down my face. "Why couldn't you be happy with me? Why didn't you love me Derek? Why?!" I screamed and softly cried. Fuck, I have to go to school. Taking a deep breath I put the shirt in my backpack and grabbed a t-shirt and put on my favorite red hoodie. Throwing on my shoes I grabbed my keys and walks outside and got in my car, I look over and I swear I seen Derek. No I didn't. He left and he's with… her. Shaking my head I stared my car and drove to school in a haze. Did I really see Derek? It couldn't have been him. This… what I imagined, he looked broken. Maybe I was seeing how I wanted Derek to look. But I don't want him to look so broken. I thought I looked bad but… the way he looked, it hurt me even more than anything. I shook my head when I realized I was at school, slowly getting out I seen a worried Scott running over.

"Stiles! What the fuck happened to you?!" He came to a stop and looked over me. I started to tear up and before I could explain anything Scott was hugging me. Sinking into him I cried holding onto my best friend because even though he's an ass sometimes he's always here to make sure I'm okay, most times. Pulling back I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Me and Derek broke up. Kinda. I saw him kissing another girl when I went over and he came to my house acting all worried, then he lied and said he called you! Wait… did he call you?" if says he did I'm going to be pissed.

"He did call me and he was doing what?! When he called he seemed worried about you! How dare him! I will kick his ass!" oh shit. He did call Scott… he did care. I was about to cry when the bell rang, wiping my eyes on my sleeve and walked into the school and was walking to class when I was pulled into the locker room. Was it Derek? My heart rate picked up and I turned quickly and seen a worried looking Danny looking at me. Wait why did Danny look so worried?

"Oh my god stiles what happened you look like hell! Did someone hurt you?" He said that so softly, it made me feel safe.

"Gee thanks Danny. And yea… me and my er boyfriend? Not really my boyfriend but I was hoping he would just admit we were dating. Anyway we ended whatever we had after I seen him kissing a girl so.." I shrugged. Why did I just tell him everything? He doesn't even like me. I gasped when he pulled me close and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back tightly and buried my face in his neck.

"Oh god stiles I'm so sorry he did that. You deserve a guy who will treat you right. Who will be happy to be with you. Who will love you."Was he reading my mind? This was exactly what I wanted in a guy. God if Danny didn't hate me and I wasn't so down I would totally ask him out. But I don't think I could face being rejected again. In a haze I pulled back and looked into Danny's eyes, without thinking I leaned up and kissed him. It didn't come to a surprise when he pushed me back but it did shock me when he kissed my cheek.

"Stiles we can't do this. I don't want to be your rebound Stiles. Your weird yea but your nice. Who about you go out with me Sunday? It can be as friends if you want…." He whispered in my ear. Holy shit. Danny just asked me out. Nodding softly I pulled back a bit.

"That sounds nice thanks Danny. I just don't know why you're so interested in me. And I'm not looking for a rebound. Sorry I kissed you it's just, you said everything I want in someone and I went in a haze and just…kissed you."

"I didn't realize that that's what you wanted but it's true stiles. And I've had an eye on you for a while now but it was at the gay bar when I really fully noticed that you were bi? I'm not sure but you seemed to have this, glow to you that I liked. But it's gone and I'm going to try and make sure you have that glow to you again." The gay bar? That was right after me and Derek started whatever we had. I remember how pissed he was when he seen I was there with a bunch of people hitting on me, best time afterwards. I couldn't help but smile at the memory.

_I was at the gay bar when a guy who was good looking ordered me a drink, looking around I sipped at it then I seen it, the Kanima. I look to tell Scott but I didn't see him, walking towards the dance floor I heard the screams, by the time I made it there I was being dragged out of the bar, panicking I started kicking and was about to scream before I was pushed against the wall and was met with glowing red eyes, taking a deep breath I slowly relaxed._

_"Go home, now stiles." Was all Derek growled before he walked away. I'll admit it I looked at his ass then walked back to my car. After I got home I walked to my room to see Derek sitting on my bed._

_"What the hell?!"_

_"Why were you at the bar stiles?" He raises those sexy eyebrows at me._

_"I was looking for Jackson with Scott. Duh."_

_"Why were you with a group of cross dressers?" He growled. When was... Oh._

_"Ingot there and they were all over me. Not my fault I'm so sexy." Next thing I know I'm against my door and he's kissing me. It wasn't rough really it was more like he was scared of losing me. He picked me up and moves so we're lying down. I was thinking we were going to go further but he moved so he was lying next to me and he held me close and kissed my head._

"_I never want to lose you." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and fell into a deep sleep in his arms._

I was smiling like an idiot by the end of it and Danny was looking at me like I was crazy. I looked at him and felt tears build in my eyes and I shook my head. "I have to go. I'm sorry." And with that I was gone. I ran to my car and got in and cried some more. Going into my bag I grabbed the shirt and took a deep breath and drove home. When I got home I went to my room, grabbed his shirt and buried my face in it, lay down and cried myself to sleep again

**Derek's P.O.V**

When I got home that night I must have looked like hell. I walked to my room ignoring Kelly completely. This was her fault. If she didn't kiss me I would still have stiles in my life. I walked to my room and lay in bed and started crying more. It smelled like him. He loved to lay in my bed when he would come over. It's like his scent was forever in the bed. It hurts, everything hurts. I couldn't sleep. I just laid there crying looking out my window until the sun came up, I don't know what came over me when I got up and walked to his house. When I got there I didn't go in but I was close enough I could hear him. He was in the shower. When he got out I kept listing.

"I miss you so much already... Why did you have to kiss her...? Why couldn't we just be happy?" Hearing that I started to cry again. I didn't kiss her. I was happy. "Why couldn't you be happy with me? Why didn't you love me Derek? Why?!" I did. I wanted to jump through his window and tell him but he didn't want to see me. I wasn't listing so I didn't hear him come out of the house. When he looked my way I quickly hid behind a tree and let my head fall down as I heard the car start and he drove away. Shaking my head I walked back to my house. When I got there Kelly was in the kitchen with two cups of coffee.

"I thought I may make you some coffee." She smiles at me like she was happy I was single. I'm sure she was. I shook my head I went to walk to my room. I hate coffee. "Derek will you freaking stop moping around! You're sitting here all heartbroken like a teenage girl getting over her first love!"I snapped at that. I pinned her against the wall by her neck so quickly it shocked me.

"Look here and listen fucking well! I loved him and the reason he left me was because you fucking kissed me. So don't you dare sit here and say shit like that. Just get the fuck out of my house!" With that I let her go and walked to my room and slammed the door. How dare she! I sat on my bed and listened to her walk up the stairs to my room. She quietly opened my door and walked into the room and sat next to me.

"Look I'm sorry I said what I did I just hate seeing you so hurt. This kid…. Broke you. And I remember you made a promise that you wouldn't let anyone hurt you like his again." She said calmly and a bit too sweet.

"I remember when I said that. I tried to stay alone. I tried to keep myself alone so I wouldn't get hurt then I seen him and…. It just felt so right. Kid or not I loved him, and I wanted and still do want to be with him." I wasn't even looking at her. I couldn't.

"So by that if this kid asked to be with you again you would do it wouldn't you?" she snapped at me. Judgmental bitch.

"Yes I would. You know what just get the fuck out of my room. NOW!" I was pleased at how quickly she ran from my room. Sighing I laid down and held the pillow that stiles would lay on and held in close and fell asleep.


End file.
